In order to make an electronic device thinner and cause the electronic device to have a simpler structure, there has recently been developed a technique for integrally molding an electrically conductive pattern with a housing (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a housing including a first injection layer, a second injection layer stacked on the first injection layer, an antenna radiator stacked on the second injection layer, and an outer layer stacked on the antenna radiator.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the second injection layer is formed on a part of the first injection layer, the antenna radiator is formed on the second injection layer, and thereafter the outer layer is formed so as to cover an exposed part of the first injection layer and the antenna radiator.